Kono Koe Karashite
by Oshima Yuko HyeMi Sakura AKB48
Summary: Meskipun jika kehilangan segalanya.. Bukankah aku harus tetap maju? Aku tak dapat membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku.. Dan kini aku merasa sangat terluka.. Tapi aku tetap ingin berteriak dengan suara yang serak.. Karena hanya ada satu-satunya cinta.. Bad Summary! Suara Naruto Menjadi serak itu membuat nya Malu. Apa yang terjadi?


**_Kono Koe Karashite._**

**_Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Rated:K_**

**_Pair:Team Seven_**

**_Warning:OOC,Typo(S),Abal Abal,Alur kecepatan,Jelek,Dwwl._**

**_Ini Dia Song Fict Hye yang ke 3._**

**_Ber Pair Team Seven_**

**_Song Nya aku ambil dari Ending Song Naruto Shippuden Ke 22,Aisha Feat Chonen-Kono Koe Karashite._**

**_Cekidot!_**

**_Simple And Practical!_**

**_Enjoy It!_**

**_Kurikaeshite kita ikutsu mono koukai to kanashimi_**  
**_Kinou no yowasa ni ashi wo sukuwaretatte_**  
**_Kako wo furikaeru hima wa nai_**  
**_Kizutsuita itami wo norikoe_**  
**_Jibun no kachi wo tashikamete mitai nda_**

"Naruto!"Panggil Sebuah suara dengan Lembut,Yang di panggil pun terbangun dari tidurnya,Nama Pemuda tersebut adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto melihat bayangan Sakura,Ino,dan Ten Ten juga Hinata tengah berlari menjauh darinya.

"Sakura-Chan?"

Mendadak ada sebuah Kumbang mendarat di Tangan nya,Naruto Hanya diam memperhatikan Kumbang tersebut.

"Kumbang,Ya?"Tanya Naruto Lirih.

Kumbang tersebut menjalar ke arah wajah Naruto dan lama kelamaan berada di ujung Rambut Jabriknya,dan terbang.

Naruto hanya diam dan memandang ke arah langit.

"Kak Naruto!"Panggil Suara Cempereng*Di tampar Konohamaru.

Naruto Menoleh ke belakang.

"Konohamaru?"

"Hosh...Hosh...Kak Naruto Dari tadi aku panggil panggillin nggak denger denger Congek,ya?"Ucap Konohamaru sambil mengatur Nafasnya.

"Hehehe,Gomen ,ya?"Kata Naruto dengan Cengiran nya.

"Ya,Tidak apa apa"Jawab Konohamaru.

**_Mawari no koe wo furiharatte_**  
**_Mugaru hitonami kakiwakete_**  
**_Anata to egaite kita eien ni fureru made_**

Naruto berjalan menuju Sebuah Tempat Latihan.

Tap!Tap!

Bunyi langkahnya,Naruto memasukan Kedua tangan nya di saku Jaket Ninja nya ia hanya memandang langit sambil menerawang.

"Tak terasa,Ya?"Gumam Naruto.

"Apa yang tak terasa,Naruto?"Tanya Sai yang tepat di belakang Naruto.

Gubrak!

Naruto jatuh ke belakang.

Sai hanya memandang Naruto kaget lalu tersenyum Palsu.

"Gomen,Naruto!Aku Duluan!"Ucap Sai dan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih memegangi Kepalanya.

"Argggghhh!Dasar Mayat Hidup!"Teriak Naruto dengan suara yang Serak.

Dengan segera Naruto memenggangi !

"Aduh,Suara ku serak malu nih"Ucap Naruto.

"Heh?Naruto,Cepat ke tempat latihan"Ucap Sakura.

Naruto Hanya mengangguk dan bangun lalu berlari mengikuti Sakura.

**_Tatoe subete ushinatte mo_**  
**_Susumanakya naranai_**  
**_Watashi ni shika akenai tobira ga aru_**  
**_Fukaku kizutsuita to shite mo_**  
**_Kono koe karashite sakebitsuzuketai_**  
**_Tatta hitotsu dake no ai ga aru_**

Naruto Sampai di tempat Latihan Nya.

iamemilih diam sekarang karna Suara Serak nya.

kalau Sakura tahu suaranya serak,sangat malu dirinya.

"Naruto,Tumben tidak berisik,Ada gerangan apa?"Tanya Kakashi.

Naruto menggeleng.

"Ada apa sih dengan mu Naruto?''Tanya Sakura kesal.

Naruto Hanya menggeleng.

Buagh!

Sakura memukul Perut Naruto,sampai Naruto merintih kesakitan.

"Aduh!Aduh!Apa yang kau lakukan Sakura-Mphmphmphm-,"Naruto tidak melanjutkan Rintihan nya.

"Hah?jadi hanya suara mu serak kau jadi tidak mau bicara?"Tanya Sakura berusaha menahan Tawanya yang akan meledak.

Sedangkan Kakashi dan Sai sudah tertawa.

Wajah Naruto memerah,Tentu saja ia malu.

"Mmph-,Phuahahahaha"Tawa Sakura meledak.

Wajah Naruto makin memerah menahan malu yang segede Bukit.

"Diam!"Teriak Naruto tentunya dengan suara yang serak.

Sakura menghapus sisa air matanya yang sempat keluar lalu berbicara.

"Kau menepis suara yang datang dari luar..

Dengan melewati keramaian orang..

Hingga menyentuh bayangan dirimu selamanya..

Meskipun jika kehilangan segalanya..

Bukankah Kau harus tetap maju?

Kau tak dapat membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanMu..

Dan kini Kau merasa sangat terluka..

Tapi Kau tetap ingin berteriak dengan suara yang serak..

Karena hanya ada satu-satunya cinta.."Ucap Sakura.

"Apa Maksudmu?"Tanya Naruto Heran

"Kau tidak mengerti,Naruto?"Tanya Kakashi.

"Tidak"Jawab Naruto.

''Maksudnya,Walaupun kau kehilangan segalanya,Kau harus tetap maju. sama dengan suaramu,walaupun suaramu serak,Kau masih bisa berteriak dengan suara yang serak,karna luka itu bisa di obati"Ucap Sai.

(A/N:Benar nggk Reader-san?")

Naruto tersenyum mengerti.

"Baiklah!"Teriak Naruto lalu berdiri dan Berteriak dengan Suara yang kencang.

**_SO wakiagaru chikara shinjite tachiagaru_**  
**_Let it go akiramenu inochi wo moratta kari ga aru_**  
**_Yama ga aru tani ga aru norikoete mireba nani ga aru_**  
**_Ikite ireba kono saki ga aru dare ni mo yuzurenai tabi ga aru._**

OWARI!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**"Penyesalan dan penderitaan yang datang berulang kali..**

**Menyelamatkanku dari kelemahan pada hari yang lalu..**

**Tidak ada waktu untuk menoleh pada masa lalu..**

**Luka yang mendalam begitu menyakitkan..**

**Aku ingin mencoba memastikan nilai mereka masing-masing..**

**Aku menepis suara yang datang dari luar..**

**Dengan melewati keramaian orang..**

**Hingga menyentuh bayangan dirimu selamanya..**

**Meskipun jika kehilangan segalanya..**

**Bukankah aku harus tetap maju?**

**Aku tak dapat membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku..**

**Dan kini aku merasa sangat terluka..**

**Tapi aku tetap ingin berteriak dengan suara yang serak..**

**Karena hanya ada satu-satunya cinta..**

**Maka percayalah pada kekuatanmu..**

**Biarkan Saja, meski ada rasa menyerah tak terduga, aku tetap berusaha..**

**Jika kamu melihat ada lembah, pasti ada bukit..**

**Ada tujuan yang tak dapat diganggu oleh siapa pun dalam hidup ini..**

**Kesenangan dan kehangatan yang kini menjadi kenangan..**

**Setiap orang akan mendekapnya..**

**Segala masa lalu dan masa depan..**

**Hingga sekarang, sesegera mungkin..**

**Jawaban itu masih belum di dimiliki..**

**Termasuk mimpi yang bodoh dan berlumut itu..**

**Dan kini juga disalahgunakan dalam kenyataan..**

**Aku ingin hidup bersamamu di sini selamanya..**

**Terhalang oleh suatu dinding..**

**Bukankah aku harus tetap maju..**

**Aku tak dapat membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku..**

**Dan kini aku merasa sangat terluka..**

**Tapi aku tetap ingin berteriak dengan suara yang serak..**

**Karena hanya ada satu-satunya cinta..**

**Waktu yang bergulir tak dapat kembali..**

**Di hari ini kita takkan pernah kembali..**

**Masing-masing dari pemandangan yang beragam..**

**Lakukanlah, takdir setiap orang akan terus datang dan pergi..**

**Tubuh ini diresapi oleh kegagalan dan kesalahan..**

**Aku berjanji padamu di langit yang jauh..**

**Inilah tempat dimana jantungku berdenyut kencang..**

**Mencintai apa yang kamu rasa patut dipercaya..**

**Meskipun jika kehilangan segalanya..**

**Bukankah aku harus tetap maju?**

**Aku tak dapat membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku..**

**Dan kini aku merasa sangat terluka..**

**Tapi aku tetap ingin berteriak dengan suara yang serak..**

**Karena ada suatu hal..**

**Meski pun terhalang oleh suatu dinding..**

**Bukankah aku harus tetap maju..**

**Aku tak dapat membuka pintu yang ada di hadapanku..**

**Dan kini aku merasa sangat terluka..**

**Tapi aku tetap ingin berteriak dengan suara yang serak..**

**Karena hanya ada satu-satunya cinta.."**

**_OWari!_**

**_GAJE,ya?_**

**_Pastinya!_**

**_Jelek,Ya?_**

**_Pastinya._**

**_Abal Abal ,Ya?_**

**_PASTINYA!_**

**_Gomen Ne,reader-san._**

**_Fict ini jelek banget._**

**_Maaf banget,ya?_**

**_Reader-San._**

**_Maaf!_**

**_Review Please!_**

**_Nggak mau Review Juga nggk apa apa._**


End file.
